


Camping Nights I share with You

by Schmandolini



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Beware of the Dirty Talk, Cursed Derek, De-Aged Derek Hale, Derek is 18 years old, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Grumpy Derek Hale, M/M, Multi, Scott McCall is a Good Friend, Slight High School AU, Stiles Stilinski is Eighteen Years Old, Stiles is a Good Boyfriend, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek, camping trip, rebellious!cora, sterek, sterek smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmandolini/pseuds/Schmandolini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek gets cursed by witch, there are some unexpected events about to happen. Not completely unpleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping Nights I share with You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Sterek fic. Some things are different, like Derek's Family is alive and Lydia is with Cora in a relationship. And in my version, Werewolves can shapeshift to wolves; hair color is their fur and they're double the size of wolves but not huge. They can change on command.
> 
> This is gonna have more chapters than my last fic so stay tuned. 
> 
> So enjoy and comment!

Derek Hale had been with his little ("I'm not little, Derek, my wolf size is just as big as yours!") Sister Cora in the woods behind his house. They were burying a small time capsule with a few post-cards and some other junk they had collected over the years.

Laura insisted on it, so that they can look back in 30 years and have memories. Derek found it just as stupid as Cora, who had snuck in some of her hair dye. 

The two walked some time, then changed into their wolf forms and they started playing. Biting and fighting playfully and they rolled down a hill and came upon a Woman with dark, waving hair in the air and hands raised. "Finally, some of the more younger kind" She grinned. 

Cora growled and pounced on her but the Sorceress swiped her away with a flick of her hand. Derek howled then attacked her as well. Her Gown waved around her and she hit Derek with a spell, shining blue and flickering weirdly. 

A painful howl escaped Derek's throat and he saw in the corner of his eye that Talia and Laura Hale ran down the hill, barking and in their wolf form. A shiny black furred Wolf with glowing red eyes and a brown-furred eyes with shining red eyes raced towards them and ripped the Sorceress apart before she knew what had happened. 

It all happened too fast and Derek morphed back into his human form, panting and blood trickling down the side of his head. He blinked, seeing the sky and then everythinn turned black.

 

*

"What kind of Sorceress would do this?" a Voice whispered feverishly.

"A Trickster. Someone who just wanted to play. She wasn't lethal." Another Voice replied calmly. 

"And yet she's dead now. This is just weird." Derek heard a door being opened and it being slammed shut. 

He was lying down, and he groaned then started blinking. It was a white blinding eye sight before his eyes readjusted to the room. he sat up slowly, head and body shaky. He was in his own room, lying on his bed. His mom and his sister Laura were sitting on the couch opposite of him and Talia smiled softly at him. "How are you feeling, Der?"

"weird. sha-" Derek said and stopped, his voice wasn't as deep as usual. "-ky. A bit hungry" He continued and frowned, "what's wrong with my voice?" "What'S wrong with your body?" Laura giggled cheerfully and Derek frowned at her. "What?"

Talia stood up and held a mirror in her hand, walking over to her son. "The Witch hit you with a spell that wasn't a very common one. It's not lethal so you don't have to worry" she smiled softly and gave him the mirror. 

He took it in his hand and looked at his reflection. "Oh-Oh my god!" His eyes widened and he saw himself, recognising his Eighteen Year Old Self. "I'm-I'm-"  
"The same age as your Boyfriend? Yeah, we know. Shocking." Laura said sarcastingly. "I already called him and said you were cursed." She smirked. "You didn't!" Derek pouted, "Please tell me you didn't"

"Oh I did" 

Cora burst in through the door, being pushed by a frantic Stiles, "OH MY GOD, DEREK ARE YOU OKAY?!" He yelled, clearly in panic and his face dropped when he saw his boyfriend, face smooth without any stubble and a soft body covered by his blanket. "Holy Shit, you're so hot"  
Derek's ears turned red at the compliment and laugh followed by Cora and Laura. 

"Mom, can you ban these two from my room?" Derek sighed and pointed to his sisters. "No way in hell" Laura grinned and leant back. Cora sat down next to her. Stiles rushed over to Derek, tripping over his own feet. "Der-Bear! You're young! I thought you were dying or could only speak in riddles or had a frog's head with the body of a pig! I was so worried about you, but this is great! I mean, I saw you in pictures, how you looked earlier, but this is amazing." Stiles smiled, without missing a beat. 

Derek shrugged simply and Stiles sat down next to him, stroking his cheek. "Can I see your butt?" He whispered, grinning. 

Talia hushed her daughters out of the room and smiled softly at her son and his boyfriend. Derek hugged Stiles, "thank you for worrying about my butt" He chuckled and stood up. "Okay, twirl for me. I need to look art your young body." 

Derek chuckled again and twirled. He was wearing tight sweatpants that his mother had kept for god knows why, and a T-Shirt from his wardrobe that he had borrowed from Stiles which now actually fit. 

Stiles whistled softly, "man, you look just as hot as ever. Especially your butt. That butt's mine" He stood up and pulled Derek close by his hips, kissing him gently. Derek slid his arms around Stiles' neck and hugged him close. "Mh, I'm glad only you came. Usually you would drag Scott over who would bring Allison and then everyone would know. This way we can keep it a secret" Derek whispered, nuzzling into Stiles' neck. 

The other boy coughed awkwardly, "yeah, I didn't tell Scott or nothing" He mumbled, sliding his hands under Derek's shirt. Derek narrowed his eyes and gripped Stiles' wrists. "You did, didn't you?" "I just said I'm going over to check on you cause you got cursed!" Stiles whimpered and Derek released him. "I don't want anybody seeing me like this. I understand you, cause we're together, but no one else, okay?"  
*

The next three days passed in a blurry of his Mom figuring out when the curse would pass and visits from Scott, Allison, Lydia, Stiles and the Sheriff and several other friends. Derek had never felt so embarassed so he locked himself in his room like a true teenager. His phone vibrated next to his head and he groaned, rolling over on his stomach. He saw the name 'THE STILES OF YOUR LIFE' and a picture of Stiles eating a banana and he sighed but answered. "What?"

"okay, I know you're pissed! And i'm sorry! It just slipped and you know how news travel fast among us" Stiles tried to explain but Derek just sighed, "it's fine, Stiles, really. I don't know why I could keep this secret" Derek whispered, closing his eyes and rubbing his temple. His boyfriend scoffed, "I don't either, babe. SO Scott and I were talking and since Spring Break is coming up we were thinking of going camping! You in?" 

Derek lied down on his back, frowing. "Camping? With you and Scott?" "I know it doesn't sound as fun as just you and me, if you know what I mean but he would bring Allison and Lydia would come and I bet Cora would come as well. Like a group thing. That gives us plenty of options when to sneak off and do it au natural"

The now young boy hid his face in his pillow, groaning. "No. I don't want to. I hate camping"

"What? No, you don't. Besides, you're young now." He chuckled and Derek laughed sarcastically, "Ha. Ha. Ha. You're so funny, Stiles. " "Why, thank you, young man" Stiles giggled and Derek sighed, "Fine! Fine, fine, fine, fine! I'll come with you guys."

"Great! I love you, babe" Stiles grinned and hung up. "Yeah, yeah, yeah" Derek sighed and got up, walking over to Cora's room. Loud music was being played and he nudged the door open. 

"I bet you already heard" He frowned. "You bet your twink ass I did" Cora smirked, braiding her purple hair into two pigtails. "And I'm in. And so are you" She smiled knowingly at him. "I hate you" Derek huffed and she winked, "I love you too!" 

"Whatever" Derek mumbled, and went downstairs. He got the tub of vanilla ice cream out of the freezer and a spoon from the drawer then sat down on the couch. He leant back and indulged himself. He waited that day for Stiles to come over at night and dragged him to his room. "So, my parents are out tonight. And Cora's with Lydia and Laura is out as well" 

"Mh Fantastic!" Stiles grinned and pushed Derek on the bed again, licking his lips. "I could just ravish you right now"

Derek spread his legs and leant back on the bed, blushing slightly. Stiles pulled off his shirt and sat down between his legs. "I've been waiting so long"

"you mean five days? Horrible" Derek chuckled and slid off his t-shirt off as well. "Wow, look at you" Stiles grinned and slid his hands over Derek's stomach and slid his fingers to play with Derek's nipples. The other boy let out soft gasps, sliding his hands down to Stiles' crotch. He unzipped his jeans and slid them over Stiles' thigh. 

Stiles nudged them off then slid his own long fingers down to Derek's pants and rubbed him gently, smirking down at the blushing teenager. He pulled his sweatpants off and leant down, mouthing against his cock. 

Derek cried out, arching his back and moaned, sliding his hands into Stiles' short hair. Stiles licked his skin softly and pulled out his hardening cock with his mouth. He slid his mouth gently on the head and sucked eagerly, using his hands to make up for the rest. Derek groaned, "ah fuck-stiles!"

The curse had incidentally made his body new to touches and his cock was throbbing red, "oh-i'm-i'm gonna come!" He moaned and Stiles smiled then swallowed down his whole dick, sucking and bobbing his head. Derek panted, squeezing his eyes together. He thrusted up weakly and came instantly, grabbing the sheets around himself. 

Stiles swallowed him and sat up, grinning, "up for another?" his lips were shining with semen and spit. 

Derek blushed and sat up slowly, "like what?" Stiles wiggled his eyebrows and spread Derek's legs even more. "you got lube and condoms?" He asked in a low voice and leant over to graze his tongue over his left nipple, teasing and grazing it with his teeth. Derek gasped and nodded, "i-in the drawer" he whimpered and Stiles reached out to the night stand and opened the top drawer. 

He got out the tube and got out a wrapper. He went on and slicked up a few of his fingers, "how do you want to do this, Der-Bear?" He smiled brightly and Derek groaned, moving onto his stomach and spread out his legs. 

"Fuck me" He moaned and Stiles slid one finger down his spine and rubbed it against the tight muscle. He bit his lip and slowly pushed it in, rubbing his back. 

Derek moaned and cringed a bit. Stiles added a second finger and crooked them, scissoring and brushed against his prostate, making Derek cry out and shake. He leant up on his knees and Stiles added a third finger. He started fucking Derek with his fingers and Derek couldn't help but push back against Stiles. 

"Ah! Please- Fuck me now! I want to feel you inside me" Derek gasped and Stiles grinned, pulling the condom on and poured some slick on his hard cock, rubbing it in then pulled out his fingers. Derek hissed at the loss and buried his face in the pillow when he felt his boyfriend push into him from behind. 

He arched his back yet again, moaning at the slow burn. 

"Fucking Heaven!" Stiles panted and pushed fully inside. He gripped his lover's hips hard and slowly moved against him. He leant forward, pressing his chest against Derek's back and started thrusting. He felt Derek's deep moan and whine and gripped his hair, other arm around Derek's waist to support him. 

The bed creaked slightly as they both moved, sweat beads forming on their skin and the only sounds were heavy breathing and the slap of Stiles' hips against Derek's ass. "I could spend hours doing this" Stiles panted, kissing his shoulder. 

Derek nodded, "mmh I love your cock in me" He managed to say clearly and pushed back playfully. Stiles pulled back and used Derek's hips to slam inside. "Oh, Derek! I gotta- have to-cum!" Stiles panted and came suddenly, angling his hips so he was slamming into his prostate. 

A Howl escaped Derek's throat and the blush spread down Derek's back and Stiles loved to watch and feel how Derek tightened impossibly around him when he came. "Shit. I'm gonna have to change these sheets" His lover panted. 

Stiles laughed, "Great thing about the outdoors: We can cover up the stains with dirt" He winked and pulled, laying down next to him. He tugged the condom off, tied it and threw it in the waste basket at the foot of the Derek's bed. He missed it and Derek shook his head, "you have to stand up and throw it away. I don't want Mom seeing the rubber"

He begrudgingly stood up, huffing. "Ruining my afterglow" Derek grinned, "I'm gonna ruin something else of yours if you'll be good" He winked and disappeared into his bathroom. Stiles stared after Derek and pumped the air, "Fuck yeah!" He pulled on his underwear and snuck into Derek's bed. 

Derek came back cleaned up and with his pyjamas on. "Ready for bed?" "Yeah, thanks for letting me spend the night. My dad wouldn't let me usually but he's working the night shift and yaddayadda, you know" He smiled up at his gorgeous boyfriend and cuddled into the warm bed. Derek nodded, he did understand. He understood Stiles and he loved him dearly. He cuddled in, his chest to Stiles' back and sighed happily. 

"Camping might not be so bad"


End file.
